Colonies
by Ting66
Summary: Jack Viper, a member of the British SAS has been chosen to be amongst some of Earths finest soldiers to aid the Spartans in the war to save Earths outer colonies. Viper is soon progressed through the ranks of the UNSC and soon finds a new life awaiting.


The creation of Spartan's had stopped civil wars and rebellions but they were proving to be not enough to stop the overwhelming forces of the Covenant. Slowly but steadily they were taking over the planets of Earths outer colonies. There were few left under UNSC control and forces from the inner colonies and even earth itself were sent there to stop the Covenant. Only Earths finest were selected to aid the Spartans, these soldiers and agents had to be the greatest their nation had ever seen. Among them was Jack Viper of the British SAS. He was the only man being sent from Britain to join the UNSC. Luckily for Jack he had been trained well in combat. His main skill however was his stealth and low profile ability. He would be doing a lot of spy missions for the UNSC.  
Jack had had a large ceremony for him leaving the country. Every man, woman and child had either gone to watch his ship take off or tune in on TV to watch it. As Jack's ship set off into space to join the main USNC fleet travelling to Jericho VII the people below cheered, and wondered if Jack would be their hero, or a forgotten memory.

The UNSC fleet circled round one of the silver moons of Jericho VII preparing to dive into the planets atmosphere. Jack was sitting with some other marines from Earth, not a single on of them were talking.

"Please hold on tight, we are about to land on the planet of Jericho VII" came a voice through a large speaker above the marines' heads. There was a jolt from the floor as suddenly the ship plummeted downwards. Jack peered out of the window next to him and saw some of the strangest scenery he had ever seen. The was an ocean, that was nothing new, but it was a dark shade of green. Jack's eyebrows raised slightly but then suddenly the ship jerked sideways and he fell out of his seat and skidded into the wall behind him. Some of the marines jumped up in alarm and others looked out the window.

"Marines!" barked a voice from the speaker again, this time it was the voice of a general, "please keep your calm, we're passing through some hurricanes, nothing to worry about this bird can out-fly almost anything."

The ship jerked side ways again and Jack slid another couple of inches across the floor along with a couple of other marines.

"We're all going to die!" screamed one marine. He stood up and pressed the button to open the cargo door. Winds battered Jack's face as he hung on to a pole for dear life. The other marine ran to the open door and leapt out into the storm. Jack felt his hands slipping away and felt his hair flying into his face. All of a sudden his hands flew and off the pole he was hanging on to and he got blown headlong into a wall. Jack's vision was all blurred, he could make out the outline of another marine trying to shut the open door, until his vision went blank and he could see no more.

"It was a lucky thing we got them all out of there alive, damn bastard what was he thinking? Opening the cargo door!"

"How badly injured are they sir?"

"Some serious and some not so serious"

"We'll get them to city hospital ASAP"

"Make it quick!"

Jacks eyes began to flicker, someone was bending over him. Jack opened his eyes a little more.

"Are you okay there?" asked the man standing over him.

"I'm" replied Jack, "fine." He tried to stand up.

"Who is this Corporal?" asked the voice of the General walking over to wear Jack was lying.

"This one is stirring sir" said the medic who was standing over Jack.

"Ah, I know who this one is" mused the General looking Jack up and down, "this is Jack Viper, the best the British SAS had to offer."

Jack sat up slightly and replied "Yes sir."

"We've been told about your talents Viper, you'll be starting with some simple marine raids, but you will soon move on to the big time if you prove yourself to be as good as we've been told" said the General turning away to a man behind him, "tell the troops to meet in the city centre tonight at ten, we need to brief to them their mission."

Jack watched as the General walked down up the street of the large city the medic came back into view.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" replied Jack getting to his feet.

"Good, I'll show you to the large area of the city dedicated to the marines" said the Medic sticking out his hand to a warthog passing where they were standing.

"Your destination sir?" asked the man driving.

"West side of the city, marine barracks'" replied the medic clambering on to the warthog and pulling up Jack.

"Right you are sir"

The warthog's wheels began to spin and began to pick up pace as it raced down the road. Jack looked around, the city looked like any back home on Earth. The area was mostly grass with large skyscrapers towering into heavens. Ordinary men and women were walking round doing shopping, doing there jobs and anything humans would usually do. Jack smiled, this planet wasn't much different to Earth, apart from the fact that the ocean's were green and huge hurricanes sprung suddenly from the sky. As he watched the sun set and the buildings fly past Jack wondered what his new life in the UNSC would be like. The General had said that if he impressed in the first few raids and scouts he might move on to the bigger things, but what exactly were these bigger things? He would just have to find out for himself.


End file.
